Good Enough
by Enthusiastic Fish
Summary: Oneshot. Songfic about Tim and Abby and the complexities of their relationship.


**A/N:** McAbby Oneshot. It's an example of two things I rarely indulge in: romance and songfics. It is based around "Good Enough" by Evanescence (_The Open Door_ album). You can be the judge if I was successful. I was trying to do something to make it so that the lyrics aren't double-spaced, but I couldn't manage it. I'm sorry that the formatting isn't very pretty.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the NCIS franchise; nor do I own anything of Evanescence. They are inspirations nothing more.

* * *

Tim walked into the lab and stopped when he saw Abby leaning over a microscope, looking at yet another sample. She had walked up to him and point-blank asked him out a couple of months ago. He hadn't been able to believe that she meant it, but they had gone on the perfect date and spent a blissful night together. Since that night, they had been together quite a lot. He desperately wanted to believe that she meant it when she said she loved him, that she meant it the same way he did. 

_Under your spell again _

_I can't say no to you._

No matter how many times she had said no or had refused to make their relationship something certain, he always came running back to her when she called. It was foolish. He knew that she'd probably never really want to make what they had as serious as he did, but it didn't matter because he loved her.

_Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand _

_I can't say no to you._

Tim stood quietly in the doorway, watching the woman he'd loved for so long. She was so perfect, so beautiful. Her love for life and everything in it had captivated him from their first date. He knew he could never really change himself or his desires and he would always want to be with Abby.

_Shouldn't have let you torture me so sweetly _

_Now I can't let go of this dream _

_I can't breathe but I feel_

He smiled as Abby started to mutter at the machine she was using. With her Goth apparel and crazy music, no one would have ever expected them to get together. His suits and ugly ties had certainly been quite a change from the people Abby usually dated. Tony certainly hadn't. He had tried to keep them from getting together at all, even for a blind date. Abby had never sunk to the level of torment that Tony had. In fact, despite her occasional turns into teasing Tim for something, there was nearly always an undercurrent of love. He had never felt like a waste of space with Abby.

_Good enough _

_I feel good enough for you._

Abby shrieked in triumph at whatever she had seen and backed away from the microscope, twirling and shimmying across the lab. Her eyes were closed as she gave herself into the complete abandonment of worry, something Tim had only rarely been able to manage, even with Abby. As she twirled around, he got a whiff of her distinctive fragrance. It wasn't sweet, but it pulled him immediately into the dream of the night before.

_Drink up sweet decadence _

_I can't say no to you_

There was no question that he had fallen in deep this time. He was starting to dream of the two of them together as husband and wife. He had seen it all so clearly, and he had cherished every moment of the dream. Abby had been walking down the aisle, still in her Goth garb, of course. Tim smiled in recollection. She had looked so beautiful.

_And I've completely lost myself and I don't mind _

_I can't say no to you._

He could never tell her his dream, nor that he'd been dreaming of it for a long time. The deepest wish of his heart was that Abby would feel the same way.

_Shouldn't have let you conquer me completely _

_Now I can't let go of this dream _

_Can't believe that I feel_

As she spun past him, Tim grabbed Abby around the waist and began to twirl with her. She laughed delightedly and grabbed him around the neck, pulling him around and around in circles. The close proximity of their two bodies went right to Tim's heart. He pulled her closer to him and lifted her feet off the ground. When he did so, Abby flung her arms into the air as they continued to spin together, more and more slowly.

_Good enough _

_I feel good enough _

_It's been such a long time coming, _

_But I feel good._

How long would this bout last? He didn't know, and right now, with Abby in his arms, he didn't care. He didn't want to think about the inevitable end. He was living in a fantasy and he didn't want to wake up.

_And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall _

_Pour real life down on me _

_Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough _

_Am I good enough for you to love me, too?_

"Oh, Tim, I love you!" Abby said, as they slowed to a stop and stayed entwined in each other's arms, the results of the sample momentarily forgotten. She kissed him deeply, so deeply that Tim wanted to freeze that moment forever.

_So take care what you ask of me _

_Cause I can't say no._

"I love you, too, Abby." For now, that was all that mattered.


End file.
